Human Torch
The Human Torch (Jonathan "Johnny" Lowell Spencer Storm) is a fictional character and superhero of the Marvel Comics universe. He is a member of the Fantastic Four, making his first appearance in Fantastic Four #1 November 1961. Writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby re-introduced the Torch as a Silver Age version of the Golden Age character of the same name created by Carl Burgos. Like the rest of the Fantastic Four, the Human Torch gained his powers on a spacecraft bombarded by cosmic rays. He can engulf his entire body in flames, is able to fly, can absorb fire harmlessly into his own body, and can control any nearby fire by sheer force of will. "Flame on!", which the Torch customarily shouts when activating his full-body flame effect, has become his catchphrase. The youngest of the group, he is brash and impetuous when compared to his beautiful and compassionate sister, Susan Storm, his sensible brother-in-law, Mister Fantastic, and the grumbling Thing. In the early 1960s, he starred in a series of solo adventures, published in Strange Tales. He is also a friend and frequent ally of Spider-Man, who is approximately the same age as the Torch. Chris Evans portrays him in the 2005 film Fantastic Four and the 2007 sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Publication history The Human Torch was created by writer Stan Lee and artist/co-plotter Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961). For a time, the Human Torch appeared as a regular character in a backup feature in the title Strange Tales. Fictional character biography Early life Growing up in suburban Glenville, New York, Jonathan Storm suffered in his young life. He lost his mother in a car accident where as his father, Franklin Storm, a talented surgeon, managed to escape from the accident unharmed. Despite his professional skills, he was unable to save his wife's life and spiraled into alcoholism and financial ruin. After killing a loan shark in self defense, Franklin was sent to jail and Johnny was primarily raised by his sister, despite their closeness in age. Despite the dramatic manner of his mother's death, Johnny was drawn to automobiles and became quite the mechanic at a young age. While still a teenager, he selflessly rescued two of his friends from a burning building. No stranger to adventure, he was nearly chosen as the human host of the demonic Zarathos, the Ghost Rider. He was attacked by the legendary St. Germaine, who sought the power for himself. Johnny escaped the lure of Zarathos with the help of archaeologist Max Parrish, the uncle of Cammy Brandeis, who Johnny had a bit of a crush on. This was an example of his normal life, until the life altering rocket ride into space. Becoming the Human Torch . © Marvel Comics.]] Following his sister Sue, a now-16 year old Johnny joined Reed Richards' crew in a space flight. Riddled with cosmic radiation, Johnny transformed into a flaming monster when the flight crashed back to earth. Calling himself Human Torch in tribute to the World War II era hero of the same name, the youthful Johnny found new adventure as part of the Fantastic Four, proving to be an invaluable if somewhat volatile member of the team. In the team's first appearance, he battled the Mole Man for the first time.Fantastic Four #1 He first fought the Skrulls soon after that.Fantastic Four #2 Falling out with his teammates after a battle with the Miracle Man,Fantastic Four #3 Johnny left the group and encountered amnesiac World War II hero Namor the Sub-Mariner. Recognizing Namor from comic books, Johnny dropped him into the sea, hoping to restore his memory. The plan worked, but after Namor found Atlantis in ruins, he declared war on humanity. Johnny rejoined the Fantastic Four and they drove Namor off.Fantastic Four #4 Johnny fought Doctor Doom after his encounter with Namor.Fantastic Four #5 The immature Johnny again considered quitting the Fantastic Four, this time to join his cousin Bones' circus, but quickly returned to the team. High School Though a member of the world-famous Fantastic Four, Johnny was still a teenage Glenville High student, albeit one who regularly clashed with super-powered menaces. Johnny even tried to conceal his dual identity from most of the locals at first, though this soon proved futile (the true identities of all four Fantastic Four founders being widely known almost from the start). Eventually, he decided that it would be impossible to do so, and embraced the public attention and his powers. In solo action, he fought the communist Destroyer (Charles Stanton) and Rabble Rouser;Strange Tales #101 the Wizard (born Bentley Wittman);Strange Tales #102 Zemu, Warlord of the 5th Dimension;Strange Tales #103 Paste-Pot Pete;Strange Tales #104 Acrobat (Carl Zante); Vilhelm von Vile, the enigmatic Painter of 1000 Perils; the Sorcerer of Glenville Woods; the Asbestos Man (Orson Kasloff); the Eel (Leopold Stryke);Strange Tales #112 the Plantman;Strange Tales #113 modern-day pirate Captain Barracuda, whom Johnny defeated in the first of several team-ups with his super-heroic opposite number Iceman;Strange Tales #120 and the Terrible Trio.Fantastic Four #23 Sometimes the Thing helped Johnny to fight against enemies like Kang the Conqueror and the Mad Thinker. Super-villains, however, weren't Johnny's only rivals. Mike Snow, a member of the Glenville High wrestling squad, bullied Johnny until an accidental flare-up of the Torch's powers scarred Snow's face. Despite their animosity, Snow concealed the incident, blaming the injuries on a prank gone wrong and maintaining that Johnny had actually saved his life that night by flying him to the hospital. While Mike tried to move on with his life, Johnny did the same, dating fellow student Dorrie Evans, although she eventually grew tired of his constant disappearances and broke it off. Johnny met another teenage hero, Spider-Man, who broke into the Baxter Building hoping to impress the Fantastic Four. Despite their early misunderstandings, the Torch and Spider-Man eventually became good friends, and Spider-Man, feeling the Torch was reliable, recently chose to tell Johnny his secret identity. When the Super-Skrull (Kl'rt), possessing the combined powers of the Fantastic Four, attacked the team, the Human Torch managed to trap him inside a cave, but the Super-Skrull escaped and impersonated Franklin Storm. The Four exposed the Super-Skrull, but the Skrulls strapped a bomb to the real Franklin's chest, and Franklin sacrificed his own life to save his children. A trip to the Skrull home-world and the death of Warlord Morrat, the Skrull who authorized Franklin's murder, brought some measure of revenge,Fantastic Four #37 but this was not the last time the Skrulls would interfere in Johnny's life. College . Panel from Fantastic Four #132 (Mar, 1970), art by John Buscema and Joe Sinnott. © Marvel Comics.]] After graduating from high school, Johnny enrolled in Metro College, where he befriended his roommate, Wyatt Wingfoot.Fantastic Four #50 Around this time, he and the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus and the Silver Surfer.Fantastic Four #48-50 Wyatt joined Johnny and the Fantastic Four on a trip to Wakanda, Africa, where they first encountered the Black Panther and helped him defeat Klaw.Fantastic Four #52-53 He also met the original Human Torch.Fantastic Four Annual #4 Around this time, Johnny met the young Inhuman Crystal. It was love at first sight, and Johnny, along with the rest of the Fantastic Four, helped her overthrow the mad Inhuman prince Maximus. Their love was passionate but short-lived, as Crystal returned to Attilan and married Quicksilver, the son of Magneto, eventually bearing his child. Johnny was crushed, but tried to move on. Hoping to catch up on old times with Dorrie Evans, he found that she had married and had two kids since they had broken up. Despite dropping out of Metro U, Johnny remained friends with Wyatt, who often participated in the Fantastic Four's adventures and was later romantically linked to the She-Hulk. When Johnny's sister Sue and her husband Reed were separated, Johnny joined the Thing, Medusa and Thundra in a staged battle against the rehabilitated Namor in an effort to bring the couple back together. Their ploy worked, and Sue and Reed patched things up for good. Seeking direction in his life, Johnny was tricked into attending the high-class Security College, a front for the Monocle, an agent of the megalomaniacal Enclave, who used him to steal top-secret high-tech weapons. Spider-Man broke the Monocle's control of the Torch. Johnny then joined the rest of the Fantastic Four in space, where they helped the Champions of Xandar against the invading Skrulls. When Johnny's teammates were dying from a Skrull aging ray, Johnny destroyed the robotic assassin Skrull X, allowing the infirm Reed to use his weapon to reverse the aging. Johnny eventually began a romance with Alicia Masters (really Lyja posing as Alicia),Fantastic Four #269-270 and eventually married her."Dearly Beloved," by Roger Stern, John Buscema, and Sal Buscema. Fantastic Four #300 (March 1987). Franklin, Onslaught, and other adventures Johnny greeted his power-counterpart Iceman and, along with many other superheroes, fought against the time-traveling Ahab.X-Factor Annual #5 Not long after that, he discovered "Alicia's" true identity, and discovered that Lyja was pregnant with his child. He then witnessed the apparent death of Lyja, and rescued the real Alicia from the Skrulls.Fantastic Four #357-358 During the Infinity War, Johnny went out for a personal fly and was attacked by evil doubles of the X-Men and his own self. He later found it hard to fight by the side of visages he had just incinerated. Later during the Infinity Crusade, a deeper, religious side of Johnny was revealed. After realizing his sister had been brainwashed because of her religious beliefs, Johnny experienced a crisis of faith, because he thought his beliefs were just as strong. Johnny briefly joined his nephew Franklin's Fantastic Force team, where he battled his virtually omnipotent extra-dimensional counterpart Vangaard (formerly Gaard), convincing him to abandon his mission of eliminating redundant realities by showing him the hero he could become. Lyja posed as student Laura Green and dated Johnny to stay close to him; Johnny recognized her when they kissed though he didn't share this until later, but the two never had the chance to explore their true feelings. After Franklin Richards created his Counter-Earth and rescued the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and several other heroes from death at the hands of Onslaught, Roma deemed Franklin too powerful to ignore, and sent the Technet and the (Captain Britain) Corps to retrieve him. The Human Torch convinced Roma that Franklin's family, the Fantastic Four, would be able to nurture him so that he would not grow up to be a danger to the Omniverse. While the rest of the Fantastic Four battled the Gideon Trust and Annihilus in the Negative Zone, Johnny was forced to recruit a temporary Fantastic Four team consisting of Ant-Man (Scott Lang), Johnny's on-and-off girlfriend Namorita (Namor's cousin), and the She-Hulk, who battled the Gideon Trust on Earth. When the cosmic entity Abraxas came to Earth-616, Johnny teamed with an extra-dimensional version of the now-deceased Frankie Raye to retrieve the Ultimate Nullifier, a weapon powerful enough to destroy Abraxas. This Nova betrayed Johnny and gave the Nullifier to her master, Abraxas, but even that couldn't save Abraxas after Galactus joined the fight. Following the battle, Susan found herself pregnant again, and, with Reed off battling the Hidden Ones, Johnny was forced to seek help from Dr. Doom when problems with the pregnancy threatened Sue's life. Johnny appealed to his vanity, tempting him with the offer to do something that Reed would not be able to do. Doom saved both Sue and her daughter, Valeria, whom he got to name as compensation for saving them. Consequences from this incident would later lead to the Fantastic Four being captured. Doom tortured Johnny with a painful version of Reed's powers. Getting a real job Seeking an acting career, Johnny was cast as the Rawhide Kid in a summer blockbuster; but it was eventually decided he wasn't ready for the role, which was given to Lon Zelig (actually the Super-Skrull). After working mostly in a few television shows, Johnny also spent some time as a firefighter at the behest of his former classmate, Mike Snow, but when Snow moved away after his wife turned out to be a psychotic arsonist and seemingly died, Johnny left the job (though he later returned to the profession during a period when the Fantastic Four was short on cash). Sick of her brother's directionless life and near disastrous pranks, Sue forced him to take a job as the Chief Financial Officer for the Fantastic Four, Inc. Johnny was shown to use his power to further harass Ben and slack off, although it soon turned serious. Infighting and betrayal resulted in the patented unstable molecules threatening most of the world, a threat ended with Johnny's leadership of the franchise. After a major battle with Doom, Reed attempted to claim Latveria for the Fantastic Four, an act that turned the United States government and his own team against them. This led to Ben Grimm's death and the subsequent break-up of the rest of the team. Johnny took to fixing cars for a living and hallucinating heavily that Ben was still alive. Of course, Ben's death did not last long. Johnny and his family actually traveled to Heaven, where they met God himself, who looked like Jack Kirby. Later stabilization and other factors left the Fantastic Four's popularity in the gutter. Seeking help from the least popular person he could think of, Johnny contacted Spider-Man, who tried to cheer Johnny up by bringing him to a water park. An unfortunate misunderstanding with Hydro-Man led to a horrible fight, where Johnny was assumed to be threatening the park-goers. Johnny also began to converse with a new girl over the internet, and hit it off when he finally met her. This girl, Cole, turned out to be the daughter of one of Johnny's oldest enemies, the Wizard; but although she was sent to trick the Fantastic Four, Cole actually helped lead them to the Wizard's lair, where they battled him and his new Frightful Four. The Wizard escaped and took Cole with him, but Johnny remained hopeful about meeting her again. An alien named Zius came to Earth,Fantastic Four #517-519 the location of the one being in the universe who could nullify his Galactus-proof planet-cloaking invisibility shield, Susan Storm. Zius threatened to destroy the planet if Sue did not sacrifice herself, but Reed used his power gun to switch her powers with Johnny's and tricked Zius into leaving the planet. As he left orbit, Galactus destroyed Zius's spaceship and claimed Johnny as his new Herald, the Invisible Man. The cosmic power he was imbued with let him understand whatever he analyzed, leading him to a new appreciation and love for his family. Not wanting to lead Galactus to populated worlds, the Fantastic Four and Quasar managed to make Galactus human for a time. Johnny's power cosmic faded, though a remnant of it caused the Fantastic Four's powers to be temporarily transferred to four random New York citizens. Civil War With the events leading up to Civil War, public perception of superheroes was at an all time low. Johnny felt unaffected by the issue, and went to a nightclub with his girlfriend. Johnny was attacked and beaten severely. When he finally awoke none of his Fantastic Four teammates were there to greet him. Reed and Sue were too deeply involved with various crises (and someone had to watch the kids). Thing had left for France, there to be involved in adventures of his own. After the death of Bill Foster during a battle between the two factions, he went with his sister, Sue, to join Captain America's "Secret Avengers". The Storm siblings narrowly escaped a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents bent on their capture, and subsequently met with the Secret Avengers. Through Nick Fury's connections, the two were given new identities as husband and wife, which they accepted (with understandable reluctance). At the beginning of Civil War #7, he made an attempt to sneak attack Iron Man from behind, but was deflected by his fist quite easily. At the end of the Civil War, his sister Susan has since returned to her husband. Johnny and the Thing are now part of the team again, but this time with the Black Panther and his new wife Storm. During the World War Hulk miniseries, Johnny attempts to take on the Hulk, but after a failed attack, the Hulk beats and captures him. Secret Invasion In the Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four miniseries, a Skrull infiltrates the Baxter Building, posing as Sue, and sends it into the Negative Zone, with Johnny, Ben, Franklin and Valeria inside. When Johnny confronts the Skrull, she reveals herself to be his old flame, Lyja.Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four #1 Lyja attacks Johnny, but after the two team up to ward off a Negative Zone creature, she is knocked out. She revives just in time to save Franklin and Valeria from more Negative Zone beasts, revealing to Johnny afterwards that the Skrulls had originally intended for her to plant a bomb in the Baxter Building, and she had talked them down. When the group find a way back to Earth, Lyja declines to come with Johnny, stating that she needs some time alone to find out who she really is.Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four #3 Romance Ever since his teenage years, the Torch has been involved in various romantic relationships throughout the years including but not limited to the Inhuman Crystal, member-in-training and future Galactus herald Frankie Raye, the Skrull agent Lyja disguised as Alicia Masters, and the Atlantean Namorita. Crystal dissolved her relationship with him due to the adverse effects of pollution within population centers of Homo sapiens. Frankie Raye ended her relationship with him when she accepted Galactus' offer to become his newest herald. Lyja while in the disguise of the Thing's former girlfriend Alicia Masters carried on a long-term relationship including marriage with the Torch until it was revealed that her true nature was as a Skrull double agent. Although the two attempted reconciliation as it was learned that their "child" was actually an implanted weapon to be used against the Four, they ultimately parted on less than favorable terms. Torch's relationship with Namorita lasted briefly until he pursued a career in Hollywood. They later parted more formally. Other relationships with civilians have also occurred through his early twenties, where he stands at now. Johnny has recently started a relationship with a supercriminal named Psionics, however he still has feelings for Lyja as seen in the limited series Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four. Powers and abilities The Human Torch gained a number of superhuman powers as a result of the mutagenic effects of the cosmic radiation he was exposed to, all of which are related to fire/plasma. His primary power is the ability to envelop his entire body in fiery plasma without harm to himself, in which form he is able to fly and to generate powerful streams and/or 'balls' of fire. He can also manipulate his flame in such a way as to shape it into rings, cages, etc. Even when not engulfed in flame himself, the Torch has the ability to control any fire within his immediate range of vision, causing it to increase or decrease in intensity or to move in a pattern directed by his thoughts. Additionally, he is able to absorb fire/plasma into his body with no detrimental effects (he once absorbed the entire fireball of a nuclear explosion ). By providing thrust behind him with his own flame, the Torch is able to fly in excess of the speed of sound. The plasma field immediately surrounding his body is sufficiently hot to vaporize projectiles that approach him, including but not limited to bullets. He does not generally extend this flame-aura beyond a few inches from his skin, so as not to ignite objects (or persons) in proximity to him. The Human Torch refers to his maximum flame output as his "Nova Flame," which is released omni-directionally and can reach 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Flame of any temperature lower than this cannot burn or harm the Torch. This "Nova" effect can occur spontaneously when he absorbs an excessive amount of heat into his body, although he can momentarily suppress the release when necessary with considerable effort. The Human Torch can also direct beams of "Nova Heat" as an offensive weapon for very brief periods of time before his energy reserves give out. Once, when his power was briefly increased by his nephew Franklin Richards, the Torch's Nova Flame "rivaled the heat of a main sequence star." Johnny has been shown to have a high degree of control over his powers. This control is likely due to the extreme amount of discipline Johnny practices. When his sister, Susan Storm, switched powers with him she was almost incapable of controlling her new powers, constantly spilling out ambient heat and often setting nearby objects aflame without realizing it. Comparatively, Johnny has demonstrated enough control that he can hold a person while in his flame form without his passenger feeling the slightest bit of heat. His knowledge extends to general information about fire as well, supported by regular visits to fire safety lectures at various firehouses in New York. The Torch's ability to ignite himself is limited by the quantity of oxygen in his environment, and his personal flame has been extinguished by sufficient quantities of water, flame retardant foam, and vacuum environments. He can re-ignite instantly once oxygen is returned, with no ill effects. Based on the distinct speech bubbles that accompany the Human Torch whenever he is aflame, his voice apparently changes whenever he is using his powers. Johnny has shown the ability to detect heat signatures (infra-red vision). Johnny also briefly had his powers switched with his sister The Invisible Woman, and thus became the Invisible Man. During this time Galactus took Johnny and made him his herald, augmenting his invisible powers with the Power Cosmic. As a Herald of Galactus, Johnny had all of The Invisible Woman's powers augmented to a cosmic degree, as well as being able to see past all concealments and illusions into the primal truths. This power allowed Johnny to see Galactus as he really is. Johnny exhausted the Power Cosmic from his body when he used it to power a device designed to separate the cosmic Galactus energy from Galan (Galactus' humanoid origin). Recently Johnny was re-powered with the Power Cosmic, during a battle with the Silver Surfer, and jokingly dubbed himself the Cosmic Torch. It is yet to be seen if he will retain the Power Cosmic, although at the end of the issue he still appeared to be cosmically powered. Very early in his career (i.e., Fantastic Four issues #1 and 2) the Torch was depicted as transmuting his body itself into living flame; in all subsequent appearances his power consists in the generation of a flaming aura. The Human Torch was trained in hand-to-hand combat by the Thing, and is highly skilled in the use of his superhuman powers in combat. Johnny is also a highly skilled race-car driver and an expert auto mechanic and designer. Other versions In other media Television * Johnny was a regular in the 1967 Fantastic Four series voiced by Jack Flounders. * Significantly, Johnny did not appear in the 1978 series and was replaced with a robot called H.E.R.B.I.E.. An urban myth states that this was because the producers were afraid that children would imitate the Torch by setting themselves on fire. This legend was propagated by Marvel themselves as well: It was directly mentioned in a couple of issues of the magazine Marvel Age as being the cause of his omission, as well as being dramatically depicted in an issue of The Fantastic Four in which a child does set himself on fire to emulate the Torch, leaving the Torch with doubts about his appropriateness as a role model. In fact, the television rights to the Human Torch had been separately licensed, although never actually used, for a television pilot movie by Universal Studios and this prevented the use of the Torch in the series. For the same reason, the Human Torch was supposed to be one of the main characters on Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, but Firestar was created in his place. Throughout 1980 producer Stephen J. Cannell worked exclusively at NBC to bring to life a Human Torch pilot and TV series. In his bible for the proposed series Canell imagined Johnny Storm as a single parent firefighter who has to juggle between his job and bringing up his daughter. Storm is hurt in an explosion at a chemical factory but with the aid of Dr Phineas Horton is given the ability to control fire, flame and heat and becomes the Human Torch. Gregory Harrison was signed to play Storm and Roddy McDowell as Horton, however NBC worried that the show encouraged youngsters to play with fire and shelved the idea. * The Human Torch appears in the 1994-1995 Fantastic Four TV series voiced by Brian Austin Green in the first season and by Quinton Flynn in the second. * The Human Torch and the rest of the Fantastic Four appeared in the Secret Wars episodes of the 1990s Spider-Man animated series. Quinton Flynn reprises his role here. * Johnny now appears in the 2006 Fantastic Four TV series voiced by Christopher Jacot. The series focuses purely on his impulsive, irresponsible side. His personality also reflects his abilities (his hairstyle, a tendency to paint things with hot rod flames, and an aversion to water). * Human Torch appears in The Super Hero Squad Show voiced by Travis Willingham.Comics Continuum Films 1994 Film Jay Underwood played Johnny Storm in the unreleased Fantastic Four film produced by Roger Corman. 2005 Film The Human Torch/Johnny Storm is played by Chris Evans in the big budget 2005 movie Fantastic Four. In the film, he is an intelligent (although not nearly as much as Reed, or even his own sister), arrogant young man in his early twenties who loves extreme sports, living on the edge, and is the brother of the beautiful Susan Storm, who works within Von Doom Industries as Victor von Doom's chief of the Science Department. ''Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Chris Evans reprises his role as Johnny Storm in the sequel to ''Fantastic Four'', 2007's Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. When his sister's wedding is interrupted by the Silver Surfer, Johnny pursues the Surfer and loses the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny is thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact, though this wears off near the end of the movie. Radio * In 1975 Bill Murray played Johnny Storm in a daily radio adaptation of the early issues of Fantastic Four. The show lasted for 13 weeks. http://blogs.citypages.com/amadzine/2005/01/bill_murray_as_the_human_torch.php Video games * The Human Torch makes a guest appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 for the Game Boy and PlayStation 2. * The Human Torch (along with the rest of the Fantastic Four) has a cameo in Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage for the SNES and Sega Genesis systems. * The Human Torch is one of the Fantastic Four members who make an appearance in Spider-Man for the SNES. * The Human Torch featured prominently in the 2000 Spider-Man video game, voiced by Daran Norris. The Torch makes numerous appearances in cut-scenes throughout the game, and is last seen dancing with the Black Cat. * The Human Torch appears in his own game for the game boy advance titled Fantastic 4: Flame On. * Johnny is a playable character in the Fantastic Four video game based on the 2005 movie, voiced by Chris Evans with Quinton Flynn reprising his role in bonus levels , and in the video game based on the 2007 movie Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer voiced by Michael Broderick. * The Ultimate version of the Human Torch appeared in the 2005 Ultimate Spider-Man game voiced by David Kaufman. The player, as Spider-Man, had to race the Torch through New York. * The Torch also appeared as a playable character in the Electronic Arts-produced title Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, voiced by Kirby Morrow. * Human Torch appears as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by Josh Keaton. His classic, Ultimate, original, and modern costumes are available. A simulation disk has Human Torch fighting Paibok. He has special dialogue with Black Widow, Hank Pym, Thing, Crystal, Uatu, Karnak, Wyatt Wingfoot, Black Bolt, and Shocker. * David Kaufman reprises his role of Human Torch who appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. *Whilst he doesn't appear, in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, there are billboards for a car wash company, which Johnny has endorsed. Toys * Human Torch appeared as an 8-inch action figure in Mego's World's Greatest Super Heroes toy line in the 1970s. * Human Torch has appeared in the Marvel Legends toy line, in series 2, in the three version of the Fantastic Four box set ( the ordinary, variant and the Wal-Mart special). * Though it a different character, the Inhuman Torch (Kristoff Vernard) appeared in the House of M box set. * The Human Torch is the eighteenth figurine in the The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection. In popular culture * In a famed Saturday Night Live skit, aired on December 11, 1976, Dan Aykroyd played a sleazy toy manufacturer selling a variety of dangerous toys, one of which was "Johnny Human Torch," a Human Torch costume consisting of "oily rags and lighter." * In the Good Eats episode, "Fry, Turkey, Fry," host Alton Brown warns of the dangers of deep frying a turkey without proper precautions by saying, "I don't want to be Johnny Human Torch." In the episode, "Tender is the Loin II," host Alton Brown ignites a sauce containing alcohol and says "Flame on!" * The Beastie Boys song "Body Movin" contains a reference to the Human Torch with the line: "Flame On! I'm gone!" * A parody of the Human Torch appeared in The Venture Bros., as a man who becomes completely enveloped in flames upon contact with oxygen. He is unfortunately, not immune to the pain being covered in fire would cause, and is seen screaming "It burns!" whenever he appears. * In an episode of Scrubs, Dr. Cox tells JD that he would enjoy being granted the powers of the Human Torch, solely so he could burn down the hospital they both work at. JD then admits that he always wanted to be the Silver Surfer. * In an unaired episode of Clerks: The Animated Series, Walt the Fanboy attends a costume party as Johnny Storm. * The Human Torch was mentioned briefly in the opening credits of Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. The false headline was "The Human Torch was denied a bank loan." * An episode titled "Three" in the Night Stalker television series alludes to Johnny Storm when Jain and Kolchak investigate a burnt house: Jain makes the analogy that the house had burst into flames similarly to the Human Torch combusting, to which Kolchak casually replies, "Flame On." * In episode #117 of CSI Vegas, Face Lift, Sara and Warrick investigate a woman who burned to ashes. Sara's theory was Spontaneous Combustion, but Warrick said that "the Human Torch is not real". Sara responded by saying "the Human Torch is cool". * In the Robot Chicken episode "Junk in the Trunk," the Human Torch (voiced by Dax Shepard) visits the doctor and quotes, "Um, it burns when I pee." Optimus Prime then pops up and asks, "What did I just tell you?!" referencing his previous segment where Optimus suffered prostate cancer. Chris Evans voiced Human Torch in the episode "Monstourage" where Human Torch attacks Doctor Doom (though Doctor Doom calls him the Fantastic Flamer) only to fly right into a busted fire hydrant and fall right into the dumpster. He was still shivering after the battle. * In the Stargate: Atlantis episode First Strike John Sheppard compares his team with the Fantastic Four, and names Dr. Rodney McKay the Human Torch, himself as Mr. Fantastic, Teyla as Invisible Woman and Ronon as the Thing. His comparisons are later rebuffed by Teyla and Ronon. *In the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror episode titled "Stop the World, I want to Goof Off!", there is a moment where the family is turned into members of the Fantastic 4. Marge is The Human Torch. ''Bibliography'' *''Strange Tales'' #101-134 *''Human Torch'' Vol. 2 #1-12 *''Spider-Man and The Human Torch'' #1-6 References External links *The Human Torch on the Marvel Universe Character Bio * MDP: Human Torch (Marvel Database Project) (wiki) * The Religion of the Human Torch Category:1961 comics characters debuts Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional astronauts Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:Fictional firefighters Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Film characters Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes el:Ανθρώπινος Πυρσός es:Antorcha humana fr:La Torche Humaine it:Torcia Umana hu:Fáklya (Johnny Storm) nl:Human Torch pl:Johnny Storm / Ludzka Pochodnia pt:Tocha Humana ru:Человек-Факел fi:Liekki (sarjakuvahahmo) sv:Human Torch tl:Human Torch (Johnny Storm) zh:霹靂火